The Children are Our Future
by Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands
Summary: A series of one-shots set in 2017. Dawn/Xander; HP canon pairings. It's never easy to send your kids off to school, especially when your own memories include a Hellmouth.
1. Sept 1

**Pairing/characters:** canon pairings and children for HP and Dawn/Xander, Willow, Buffy, OCs  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or _Harry Potter._ All rights remain. Written for fun, not profit.  
**Author's notes: **This is intended to be a series of short one-shots set during the future 'verse of BtVS and HP. Some of the stories will be set at Hogwarts with the kids and professors, others will be set with the parents. This picks up during the epilogue for _Deathly Hallows_. (Does not follow the Buffy comics, despite the pairing.)**  
**

* * *

**_The Children are our Future_**

**"September 1, 2017"**

* * *

"So, we got everything on the list, right?"

"Yup."

"Even the stuff from—"

"That, too."

"What about—"

Dawn raised a hand to stop her husband, her other palm smoothly landing on the swollen bump beneath her stretched-out sweater, as if to sooth the baby inside. "Whoa—when did I become the calm one in this marriage? Also, I don't think we're supposed to discuss this whole magic thing in the middle of a crowded train station. I think that's a rule. And the security guy is staring at us."

Xander waved it off. "Oh and the fact that a crowd of school children carrying strange, covered cages that squawk hasn't ever tipped them off?"

Dawn shrugged. "Noted. Maybe kids traveling with pet birds is popular in London. Trendy even. Speaking of which, where are ours?"

"Our birds? We've only got the one—which I'm going to seriously have to have a talk with Willow about. I know she says they're a 'thing' in the wizard community, but Fido bites. What kind of owl_ bites_?"

Dawn frowned. She sucked in a calming breath and released it, as if she were back in her Lamaze class. "Our children, Xander. Where are our_ children_?"

Xander's lone eye widened in shock as he spun a full circle and then paused to run a hand over his chin to cover his panic. "Joy? Jesse?" he called out into the crowd. A few bystanders shot him a look but kept moving.

He turned back to his wife with a forced grin on his face, trying to ease her back down. He knew that look in her eye—the I'm-carrying-a-weapon-and-not-afraid-to-use-it look. She wore it often, even more so when she was pregnant. Christ, the months before the twins were born…Xander shivered, still mentally scarred by the occurrence of the thankfully temporary persona he had (secretly) dubbed 'Darth Dawn.'

"Okay—so, they couldn't have gotten far, right? I'm sure they just decided to go on without us. You know those kids…What's the platform number we're supposed to be looking for?"

"9 ¾."

"Easy—there's nine and there's…Wait, what?"

Frustrated, Dawn fluttered the piece of parchment in front of his nose. "That's what is says, Xander!"

"Lost your offspring again?"

Xander nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his friend's voice. Damn. After all these years, Buffy was still sneaky. He spun around, prepared to defend himself, verbally, at least, but the fight went out of him when he saw the matching grins on the approaching Willow and Buffy's faces. Great. They must have seen the whole thing. As good as it was to know the two of them were here for the twins' big day, Xander instantly deflated.

"It's Xander's fault," Dawn chipped in, joyfully.

Xander sighed. "Locating spell?" he suggested, not bothering to argue.

"Or we could just walk the twenty feet necessary," Buffy noted, smiling. "We saw them head to the platform—they were probably tired of hearing their dad go into panic-mode."

"Can you blame me?" Xander asked. "We went to school on the Hellmouth—school equals danger."

Willow nodded sagely, and the tiny form clinging to her skirts peeked her head out from between her mom and Buffy's legs, smiling up. "Hi, Uncle Xander," she said softly before dodging back out of sight and giggling.

The kid loved hide and seek. And Xander was taken aback, the way he was always taken aback when he got a fresh look at one of his kids. It didn't matter if he'd seen her yesterday or a month ago.

"Hi, Tara, sweetie," he said. "Did you see where your cousins went?"

Cousins. Family. It was what they were, and what they'd chosen to be. Six years ago, when Willow had approached Dawn and Xander, the couple hadn't even thought twice before agreeing to help her find what was missing her life. A bit of mojo and sample from Xander later, and Willow had got what she wanted, needed. She'd become a mother.

For other people, the links tying the group together might have been a bit too nontraditional, but not for the remaining Scooby Gang. This was their life, the sum of all that was their past. And if it came down to their children being the solid ties that held them together for decades more to come, so be it.

Xander felt Dawn's hand on his back, rubbing a circle into his jacket. She must have been reminiscing too. "Can you believe how grown up she's gotten?" Dawn asked, but he heard what she wanted to say, _"Can you believe we've made it this far?"_

Xander didn't have to answer what he always answered: _"Never in a thousand years."_

Willow whispered something to her daughter and a second later little Tara, her long red braid flopping against her sweater dress, flew out, at a dead run toward the brick column dividing off the train platforms. He tensed, ready to call out, but before she hit the rock, she seemed to disappear. Right into the wall.

"Huh."

"Nifty," his wife added.

"What's with these people and magicking bricks into doors?" Buffy threw in.

Willow shot her a look. "None of that 'these people' talk—you need to blend in. By law, I don't think you're even supposed to be here. But I think that witch who registered you as a muggle-in-the-know godmother didn't want to question the whole 'having two godmothers' thing…"

Buffy pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Hey, do you think she thought you and I were—"

Xander felt Dawn's hand in his. A moment later she was tugging him to a fast walk toward the bricks. They slipped through the hidden gateway, and he shuttered at the odd sensation of finding himself in the train platform, a cloud of white steam billowing out to block his way. He squinted his remaining eye, making out the looming form of a bright red train.

"Wow."

"No kidding," Buffy chimed in, she and Willow appearing behind the couple.

The station was roaring with noises, laughter, talk, even a few shouts. Families were gathered in groups, socializing as they said goodbye to their kids. And there, near the last carriage of the train, he made out Tara's braid, a stark contrast again the head of dark brown hair pressed against her neck. His daughter, Joyce Anne Summers, was on one knee, hugging her little "niece" for all she was worth, and beside her, Jesse stood, rolling his eyes at the pair and then turning to talk to another boy, just as dark haired as him and a maybe a year or two older. From the devious smile on both their faces, they were already making plans.

Jesse looked up, as if he felt his parents' presence, and met his father's gaze. He let loose with a goofy grin that let Xander know too many of his genes had obviously passed on to his son. The twins had his darker hair and eyes, but they also had their mother's long bodies and delicate facial features. As for their behavioral tendencies? That was up for debate. Xander instinctively locked his arm around his wife's waist at the sight of them standing together.

"I can't believe we're letting them go off to some school we've never seen," he said. "What if—"

Dawn pressed a kiss against his lips. It always a sure way to calm him down.

The group made their way through the crowd, getting there just in time for the other boy to run off back to, presumably, his own family. A man in glasses, likely Jesse's new friend's father, gave Xander a polite smile and nod.

"That was James—he just caught his cousin making out with a boy. It was totally gross. He said I should sit with his brother 'cause he's a first year too," Jesse said, a proud smirk on his face, as if he already knew his mom and dad were happy to see him socializing. And maybe he _did_ know—the twins had an uncanny ability to do just that: to know. Apparently, it had something to do with their relatives' magical abilities. Xander had always known his family was weird, but, _whoa,_ his mom's side_ really _topped the crazy cake.

"They've probably got magical kooties now. Yuck." Xander chuckled at the sour face his son made. "Get over here, kid, and give your aunts some love."

Another roll of the eyes from Jesse—who knew that phase started at age eleven?—but he threw himself at Buffy, giving her a tight hug.

"Daddy, we already loaded our trollies—you guys are _so _slow," Joy said, smirking, as if that in any way hid how excited she was to be going to magic school.

She ushered Tara to Dawn with a pat on the back. Joy, not having to be told, mimicked her brother's move, wrapping her arms around Willow. And so began the circle of hugs. Xander told himself there was no reason to get worked up. He'd see his kids in a few months. They'd be safe until then. This wasn't a Hellmouth. And supposedly it was super protected. Still…If anyone could find trouble, it had to be his kids, right? They were genetically doomed. Was it too late to grab one under each arm and take off running? Magical-homeschooling was highly underrated, and, sure, he, like his mom, was a squib, but Willow could come over and train them a few times a week and—

The impact of two bodies hitting him nearly threw him backward. While he was musing, it appeared his kids had finished with their mother, leaving her with mascara running down her cheeks. He leaned down, holding the twins tight for a long breath before letting them go, his hands splayed on their shoulders to keep them near.

"Remember the rules?" he asked.

The duo nodded.

"Stay alive—"

"—Don't fraternize with demons unless they're on the list—"

"—Always have your weapon at arm's reach—"

"—And family comes first."

Xander lowered his head, waiting. "And…?"

The pair huffed. "Do your homework…"Jesse added, glumly.

"Or you'd show up at the school wearing one of the Forbidden Shirts," Joy finished, wincing, as if she was mentally picturing her least favorite of his collection of Hawaiian button downs.

Jesse frowned. "Don't you think it's punishment enough that we have to take a class with Aunt Sybill?"

Xander bit his lips to stop from laughing, but he could hear Dawn snort in agreement. He gently patted his kids, pulling them in one last time for a hug. "Don't give the crazy lady a hard time," he warned. "She means well. I love you guys. Make us proud."

Watching them load the train tore at his heart, but he held his grin, waving at them as they shuffled aboard. His family stood back, watching the last of the students join them and the wheels start to move.


	2. Sept 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. All rights remain. Written for fun, not profit.

**Summary:** Xander gets a letter telling him what houses his kids were sorted into. Maybe he should have read that copy of _Hogwarts, A History_.

* * *

_The Children are our Future_

September 3, 2017

* * *

Xander liked being the type of boss who could wear a pirate hat during a teleconference. He wasn't sure what that said about him as a person, but he knew he was lucky to have site managers who still respected him at the end of the day.

Boring stuff officially over, he shut the laptop and leaned back in his chair, suddenly in awe of his life. Even the parts of if that didn't involve averting Apocalypses… Apocalypsi? Whatever. The domestic aspects of his day-to-day were still mind-boggling to him.

If anyone in high school would have told him he'd one day own his own construction company and co-run an international organization devoted to saving the world from big bads, he would have…well, he probably would have shouted "a-ha!" and made faces at the kids who called him a loser. Because, he knew the part that would have really stunned his younger self—"Hey, past-me, you know how you're crushing on the Slayer right now? Well, her little sister—yeah, that adorable whiny squirt who follows you around?—ends up being your soulmate and you have two, soon to be three, kids with her. Oh, and you also gave Willow a baby, you stud you—she's a lesbian, by the way, so don't go feeling overly accomplished."

Yeah, it was probably a good thing that he couldn't time travel, since he'd obviously forget to mention the important things to his past self, like how to defeat some ultimate evil a half dozen times over.

"_Ahem!_"

Xander smirked at the tiny girl sitting, cross-legged on one side of his wide desk. "Is that your subtle way of asking me if I'm done with work stuff?"

Tara, Willow's round-cheeked mini-me, held her chin in her hands, elbows propped on her folded knees, waiting patiently. She nodded once, never the chattiest of five-year-olds unless given sugar or caffeine, and her shy smile grew. Xander narrowed his one-eyed gaze on her, as if examining her.

She'd remained absolutely silent throughout his meeting, but she'd driven a hard bargain. In return for the quiet time, she'd demanded he wear the pirate hat for the rest of the day. How he'd been left babysitting her, even he wasn't sure. Obviously the women in his life were conspiring against him. He suddenly greatly missed his son.

Buffy and Dawn were out shopping, and Willow was strengthening the wards she'd placed around the castle over a decade ago—frankly he'd been surprised when his ladies had suggested they stay at the castle while getting the twins ready to start school.

This place didn't exactly hold happy memories for them, especially after what happened when the then-army of slayers began to slowly lose their supernatural strength. Restoring balance to the sides of good and evil? Yeah, the strength-recall-via-PTB had done that. But it had also left a hell of a lot of girls yearning for that taste of power they'd once had. The aftermath had not been pretty. Willow had even lost her girlfriend at the time, Kennedy, over hard feelings. So, when Will had been the first one to suggest they extend their stay here in Scotland, at least for a month, in order to make sure the twins were really safe off at this Hogwarts place, he'd been both delighted and wary. But, as it turned out, the past was truly in the past, and they'd fallen into a routine at the estate, as if they'd never left it twelve years ago.

As if she'd known he was thinking about her, Willow slipped into the library, clapping her hands together loudly.

"Finished!" she announced, looking drained but thoroughly pleased with herself. "This place is officially demon-proof. How was my little monkey?"

"Evil," Xander noted, tapping his hat once. Really, while a tricorn might have looked odd to a couple guys in construction, he was pretty certain the folks he'd been hanging out with over the past week wouldn't bat a lash at it. In fact, he'd probably blend in better at that Diagon Alley place where he'd taken Jesse and Joy to buy their school supplies. What was with wizards and the old timey fashions anyhow? "She destroyed a small village, robbed a bank, and broke a prince's heart. You know, the usual."

Tara giggled into her hands. "Nu-uh," she said, rolling her eyes. "We played pirate, Mommy."

Xander shrugged, then glanced up at his friend in surprise. "Hey, didn't you say that ward would take all day to put up?"

Willow reached out, helping her daughter scramble off the high desk, and avoided Xander's question. "So, what do you two want for supper tonight?"

Xander stood up, swiftly circling the desk. "Wills—did you have some help finishing up? I didn't hear anyone arrive."

Willow shrugged, mimicking him.

"Huh…" Xander raised a brow, automatically suspicious. "Is that help the reason this castle is so clean, even though we haven't been here in years? And the reason the beds are always made by the time I get out of the bathroom in the morning, and Tara's toys are always put away after I turn my back?"

Willow looked a little flustered. She sighed. "Okay, well, see, I might have hired some…housecleaners a couple years ago. You told me to find a groundskeeper…and I did. In fact, they kind of found me..."

That was unexpected. He had thought she'd confess to putting some weird cleaning spell in place. "What kind of housecleaners? And why haven't I seen them yet? We've been staying here for nearly a week now...Are they ninjas? Please tell me you hired ninjas."

Tara jumped up on the balls of her feet, giddy. "Can we tell Uncle Xander about the elves now, Mommy? Can we?"

Willow flinched.

"_Elves?"_

The study's doors opened before he could sputter out anything else, and he looked up in time to see his wife and sister-in-law step past, still carrying shopping bags in each hand.

"Did someone say elves?"Buffy asked. "Oh, did you finally tell Xander about the house elves who've been cooking his meals? Did he freak out like you thought he would?"

Willow waved a hand to shut her up.

Xander blinked, mouth agape. "My food? Something's been touching _my food_?"

Dawn chuckled, giving him a one armed hug. "Honey, admit it—you knew that none of us had suddenly learned how to cook all your favorite dishes. Deep down, you knew the elves were there—okay, well maybe not elves specifically…" She shook her head. "Back to stuff of the important—"

Elves living in his home weren't important? But Xander didn't have time to reply before he received a handful of pamphlets, all donning moving images of witches rocking babies. Looked like his wife had went back to the wizarding village after all.

"I know we were planning on using a muggle hospital—but there's a really nifty Magical Midwife agency Buffy and I found and…" Dawn rattled on a moment before Xander raised a finger, pressing it against her lips to stop her.

"Elves," he repeated, slowly, "are cooking my food." He let the comment sit, ignoring the way the women traded glances. He shook his head. "Sorry, just had to say it aloud. As neat as the wizarding healthcare system is…I've got something you might find even more interesting."

He reached down to his desk, picking up a folded set of letters. "I've got to say, my teleconference almost went weird, weird even for me, when an owl flew in and dropped off the mail. Thankfully, the guys just think it's an 'English thing'."

Dawn squealed with delight, snatching the letters and unfolding them. Buffy and Willow scrambled for a spot behind her, so they could read over her shoulder. Xander gave the trio a grin.

"Apparently, our kids being _our kids_, have already begun to make friends and enemies at their new school…" Xander gave them a moment to finish reading before continuing. "What's with the weird 'houses' thing? What's that, like cabins in summer camp?"

"Something like that," Willow muttered, brow furrowed as she read. "Oh, dear—"

"Yeah, I know, right?" Dawn said, frowning. She sighed. "This is going to be a _long _year. Make that a long _seven_ years."

Xander and Buffy shared a glance, obviously out of the loop. Buffy cleared her throat. "What's with the uh-oh faces, guys? So, Joy doesn't like Jesse's new little friend James—they're eleven and twelve. A little too early to claim a nemesis, isn't it?"

"It's not that," Dawn groaned. "It's that our son was sorted into Gryffindor with his new friend and that Joy…" She shook her head. "Well, she's obviously mine, isn't she? Mad at her brother, so she asked the sorting hat to put her in Gryffindor's arch rival house, Slytherin."

"Rival house?" Buffy asked

"I didn't even know they could ask the hat," Willow said, looking grim.

Little Tara's eyes widened dramatically. "Oh no…" she breathed. "Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

The pre-schooler officially knew more than him now. Xander frowned. "Am I missing something? So the twins won't be sleeping in the same dormitory—they need some time apart. Heck, I'd be more afraid if they _did _have to spend all their free time in the same room."

Willow and Dawn glared his way.

"You didn't read _Hogwarts, A History,_did you?" his wife asked.

Busted. Xander's grin wobbled. "So, these house elves...think they know how to make a Mai Tai?"


	3. Nov 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. All rights remain. Written for fun, not profit.

**Summary:** Professor Longbottom would have known the Harris twins would be a force to be reckoned with, even if the new ghost hadn't told him as much.

**Author's notes: ** This goes into the Potter verse more than the previous two. But don't worry, you'll be able to catch up with the Scoobs soon enough. Also, this story marks a slight crossover with Angel as well.

* * *

_The Children are our Future_

November 1, 2017

* * *

On days like this, Professor Neville Longbottom, newly promoted Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, truly believed the Powers That Be were completely out to get him. It was barely a month into the new semester and already he'd had to break up several fights, reverse many a charm gone wrong, and change all of the post owls back into post owls after an unfortunate incident left the faculty with a tower filled with angry guinea pigs. And, at the rate he'd been taking points…Merlin, Hufflepuff might have a chance at the cup this year.

He marched down the corridor, not able to get away from the Headmaster's office fast enough—Blaise Zabini's voice was a thunderous boom, even from this far away. The man was as much a git as Neville remembered, but usually not quite so loud these days; however, it was becoming apparent that he had no tolerance for being called to the school on account of his son, Maximus, a rather spoiled third year student who, unfortunately, took after both his parents.

If one were to hear Zabini's argument in passing, one might think he was calling for another student's blood. Neville snorted. Actually, that was probably exactly what was happening inside the office. Neville didn't envy Headmaster Flitwick one bit—the poor old man had only had the position for two years now, when Headmistress McGonagall retired early (at the young age of 90), and Neville had a feeling he'd be holding many a more parent meetings in the months to come.

Neville heard the sound of a door opening and looked up just in time to see Kingsley Shacklebolt's looming figure step out of his classroom. The older man sighed, shaking his head, "You know, I believe I made a somewhat naïve mistake when I took this job. Here I was thinking that, after retiring as Minister, I'd take up a nice leisurely teaching position at Hogwarts."

Neville chuckled. "Liar," he laughed. "You took this job because you were getting _bored_ at the Ministry. Not having that problem anymore, are we?"

"I'm too old for this—" A _clunk_ sounded from the classroom behind him, and Kingsley winced. "These children…Brilliant, the lot of them, but the next seven years are going to be _adventurous_, to say the least."

Neville smirked. "Getting tired of it, old fellow?"

Kingsley raised a brow. "This lot'll put gray in your hair, Neville. Mark my words."

"Oh, I believe you. You'll remember, I grew up with the usual suspects…Potters and Weasleys, and am I to understand Mr. Malfoy's even involved in tonight's 'accident'? Merlin's beard, it's like traveling back in time..."

Kingsley grinned. "I wouldn't be too fast at drawing conclusions—those Harris twins seem to be mixing things up well enough on their own."

Neville leaned over, as if he could see the pair through the door. The classroom had become very quite. He was suddenly rather worried. "I was warned about those two. Know anything about their family?"

"Less than I'd like. I heard the ghost speaking to you—he's decidedly_ livelier_ than the one who came before him, that bore, Professor Binns. Though, I still question exchanging one dead professor for another…"

Neville shrugged. "I don't know the full story behind that choice, I'm afraid. Was one of Headmistress McGonagall's 'ask not' moments…But, yes, Professor Wyndam-Pryce knows his stuff, that's for sure. Which is why I was somewhat bothered when, after I told him who Jesse and Joy were related to, the names on file, a Mr. Xander and Mrs. Dawn Harris, he abruptly announced 'Hogwarts is doomed' and flew through the wall."

Kingsley barked out a laugh. "Sounds like him. Well, Professor Longbottom, think you can handle this bunch on your own?"

Neville nodded, patting the man on the shoulder as he walked past, "Goodnight, Minister."

When he stepped into the dimly lit Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where the offending parties had been gathered, it was deceptively quiet. The children were at their individual seats, sitting still, hands folded in their laps. He wasn't fooled for a moment.

"Would anyone like to tell me why Maximus Zabini is currently a shade of bright yellow and smelling of ripe bananas?"

"Banana pudding," someone corrected.

He zeroed in on the owner of the American accent, the girl sitting across from him, her dark hair pushed behind her ears, the frown pressed at her mouth doing nothing to hide the dancing glimmer behind her eyes. Joy Harris. Yes, he'd indeed have to watch her.

"Banana pudding, Miss Harris?" Neville asked.

She bit her lip as if to stop herself from speaking, but her twin, sitting one desk over, nodded. "Just like Mom makes—it's one of the only things she can cook without burning. I think she's extra careful because it's one of Dad's new favorites."

James Potter, at his other side, looked in awe. "Smells delicious, mate. Think she'll send us one?"

Jesse Harris shrugged. "Maybe, if I suck up to her."

"Well, if I smelled like that, I wouldn't complain—I don't know what Zabini's on about." James leaned forward, sharing a glance with Joy. A moment passed, and Neville recognized the slight nod the two shared—the white flag had been waved and acknowledged. For now. He knew better than to believe it would last.

"Pardon?" Neville interrupted. "If you're quite done exchanging recipes, gentlemen, can we get back to how Mr. Zabini came to smell so 'delicious'?" He raised a hand, to stop whatever reply Jesse and Joy were about to send his way, and took a quick step to the side, so that he could see the trio of students sitting on the next row back. "If someone from the back would answer please, as, otherwise, I have no clue why the three of you would be here…"

Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter both turned at breakneck speed toward the young girl sitting between them. Rose Weasley gave a loud sigh of discontent, but, as was her nature, she straightened her back and fell into the role.

"Professor, I do believe this is all a simple misunderstanding, as the guilty party has already been called to the Headmaster's office," she stated, with a confidence no eleven-year-old should have. Neville had to bite his cheek from laughing—even if he hadn't known her name, hadn't seen her nearly every year since she was born, he would have been able to recognize Hermione Granger's daughter from those words alone. "You see, Professor," she continued, "Minister Shacklebolt assigned us a special group project this week. We were to work in pairs, and, as it happened, Albus and Joy decided to use the room at the same time as Jesse and I. There was a slight disagreement between Joy and Jesse—as you can understand, I'm sure, seeing as they're siblings. And the sound of their…discussion, drew the attention of other students in the hallway."

She paused, giving the back of James' head a hard, chiding glance. To which the boy remained oblivious. Neville motioned for her to continue, mentally leaving himself a reminder to tell Kingsley to lock up his room in the evening.

"Well…James came in to side with Jesse, and as you might know, he and Joy don't get along." Yes, Neville knew as much. Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses knew how very well the two didn't 'get along,' as they'd both lost nearly fifty points, so far, because of Joy Harris and James Potter's previous 'discussions'. "Anyhow…" Rose waved her hand, as if to say the next part barely warranted a mention, "that Zabini boy decided to get in on the fight, as Joy is one of his housemates, so he called Jesse some fairly indecent names. Then he drew his wand on him—"

"No one talks about my brother but me," Joy interrupted, already looking red in the face, from the memory alone. "And no one threatens my brother. Ever."

Neville had to remind himself that the children were in trouble, and that now was not the time to smile in agreement with the young woman. Still, the sentiment was one he could understand…How the girl had ended up in Slytherin, he wasn't sure. Of course, the likely answer, and the more bizarre house mix-match, was in the back row. Albus Potter. A Slytherin. Neville had spent most of the feast after the sorting in hysterics at that—rumor had it that he and the Harris girl had both 'asked' the hat for the choice in houses after being teased by Al's big brother one too many times. That was only rumor, of course, but Neville was beginning to believe it…

Oh, to be a fly on the wall when Draco Malfoy found out that one of Harry Potter's children had been sorted into Slytherin and his own son had been put into Ravenclaw instead. Neville threw a hand over his mouth to stop the chuckle from bursting loose. He quickly gathered himself, putting on a stern expression.

"And how, may I ask, did Mr. Malfoy become involved?"

Scorpius shrunk a bit into his chair. It was an odd sight, a quiet, somewhat shy Malfoy. Eerie really. Neville shook his head, waiting for a reply, when Joy and Jesse both cleared their throats.

"He was reading a book outside," Jesse said, sheepishly.

"And we interrupted him," Joy continued.

"Zabini accidentally tripped over him when he was—"

"—running away from us." Joy bit her lip to hide her smile at that last part. "I think he, Zabini, I mean, is prone to panic. Mom says some people choose flight instead of stake."

Jesse shook his head, muttering, "I don't think that's how that phrase goes…"

"Point is, Zabini ran away. Like a coward," James huffed. "Figures."

Neville raised a brow. "You mean like a yellow-belly?"

The group went silent. The joke was lost on the children. Neville shook his head. Even after all these years, he realized his socializing skills had yet to blossom. "So, in summary, a third year student pulled his wand on a first year student without being provoked?" He sighed. "Very well. You're dismissed. Back to your common rooms with you."

Joy's eyes widened. "We're not in trouble?"

Neville shrugged. "Not unless you count a week of detentions with Professor Trelawney as punishment," he answered smoothly, ignoring the collective groan. He almost pitied them. "That's directed toward Mr. and Miss Harris, of course, for starting the mess. The rest of you are off free this time. Though, of course, Mr. Potter—err, James, I mean—your parents will be notified of the incident."

Joy and Jesse shared a look of horror. "Professor…"Jesse said, his voice shaking, "you didn't tell our parents, did you?"

Neville smiled back. Some days, it paid to be the adult. Perhaps the Powers That Be didn't hate him quite so much after all.


	4. Nov 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. All rights remain. Written for fun, not profit.

**Summary:** Kingsley Shacklebolt finds himself confronted by the Harris twins. Apparently they're very concerned with his lesson on vampires.

* * *

_The Children are our Future_

November 9, 2017

* * *

"Minister Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley, over the years, had managed to stop flinching every time he was thus addressed, but considering he was now teaching children who had never known of his term in office, he decided that, at least on some occasions, it could be corrected.

"You may call me Professor, Joy," he said, turning slightly.

He didn't need to see who was standing behind him—there were only two small bodies in the entire school who spoke with an American accent, and this voice had the distinction of being female. But, when he looked, he was somewhat surprised to see that both Joy and her twin brother were standing behind him.

"We need to talk to you," Jesse announced, trying to stand tall and still looking decidedly short in his black robes, "about what you're teaching the fourth year students this week."

Sitting down the horned skull he'd been studying, Kingsley gave them his full attention. Though he'd never admit it, he was feeling somewhat anxious in their presence. The last time the Harris twins had come to his Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom outside of their scheduled class time…well, it had been a disaster that young Mr. Zabini had yet to recover from—the third year Slytherin student still left behind the faint smell of bananas whenever he passed by the door.

Kingsley reminded himself that he'd spent decades fighting wars, catching dark wizards, and putting up with bureaucratic nonsense. He'd been the bloody figurehead of the Wizarding World for _years._ Two trouble-making eleven-year-olds were nothing, even if that blasted ghost who taught history had said the Harris twins might not approve of the subject matter—how in Merlin's name had he known they'd complain about a chapter they weren't even studying yet?

Perhaps Professor Wyndam-Pryce had been a psychic before his death…Amongst other things.

"Go on," Kingsley urged, his deep, rich voice not betraying his hesitation.

Joy and Jesse shared a glance. The usual goofy grin was gone from Jesse's face, but Joy's practiced dramatics were showing more than ever. The children appeared to be very serious at the moment.

"We hear you're about to start a lesson on vampires," Joy said.

Kingsley nodded. "Yes. For the older students."

Jesse, as if on cue, reached into his bag and tossed down the heavy Year 4 textbook for DADA, not bothering to explain who he'd borrowed it from. "This," he said, with a huff, "is absolutely useless. At least the part about vampires. 'Little is known'…" he quoted, then stopped, as if outraged. "That's complete horse—"

Joy elbowed him. "We understand, from talking to some of the other students from wizarding families, that vampires aren't considered threats to wizards, what with wands to use against them and all, but that's no excuse for ignorance."

Kingsley blinked. "Pardon?"

"Rose Weasley told us about the _Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans,_ and I told her that—"

Kingsley raised a hand to cut Jesse off, and was suddenly not surprised at all—of course Rose Weasley would have quoted the Guidelines. He sighed heavily, suddenly realizing the problem. "Children, did Rose also tell you the guidelines were somewhat _amended _recently?" By _me_, he wanted to add. At their stares, he bit his jaw, holding down his grin. He tapped the text book with one hand. "And, this…is a very good book, Mr. Harris. However, I will not be teaching from the text for my lesson on vampires. You see, we have an expert on the matter already here at Hogwarts. He corrected my notes to insure accuracy."

Joy's brow furrowed. "Really? But all the wizards we've met seem to not understand that—"

Kingsley waved a hand to stop her. "Which is exactly why my fourth year students are spending a week on the subject." Then he leaned down, as if he didn't wish to be overheard. "Our expert also warned me that the two of you might want to approve my lessons first, as he guessed you'd both been properly home-schooled."

Kingsley winked. The twins' eyes widened in surprised.

Joy slowly smiled. "Sir, you know our Aunt Buffy?"

"I know of her," he corrected. He gave the pile of books on the edge of his desk a rueful glance before looking back at the two. "How would the two of you like to help me go over my lesson? I'm sure any input from the oldest living Vampire Slayer's family would be of great use."

Jesse grinned, mimicking his sister's expression. Their mouths opened in unison. "Do we get house points for this?"


End file.
